LOVE BATTLE
by Melchan-Murasaki
Summary: "Nunca imaginé que me enamoraría de él y mucho menos de... su propio hermano."


_Lunes. Por la mañana._

 _—_ Agh, cuatro días ya han pasado y las chicas siguen entregando chocolates a esos idiotas _—_ palabras crueles pero ciertas mencionadas por el chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules cual agua de mar.

 _—_ Tranquilo Yuri, no te pongas celoso de que no hayas recibido aunque sea una barra de chocolates _—_ rio su amiga de melena roja, Mila, quien lo acompaña siempre en las horas libres y de almuerzo sin importar que se encuentran en diferentes clases.  
 _— ¿_ Huh, celoso yo? Estas loca bruja _—_ tratando de ocultar el sonrojo visible en sus mejillas se dispuso a caminar más rápido que ella.

 _—_ Oye oye mira, el chico nuevo de la otra clase tiene muchas "fanáticas", más de lo que me esperaba _—_ dijo la pelirroja señalando al estudiante de intercambio que se encontraba recibiendo unos cuantos dulces por el ya pasado día de San Valentín

 _— ¿_ Y quién es ese? – preguntó Yuri sin darle mucha importancia pero al voltear y observar de quien se trataba, quedó embobado por la belleza del mismo.

 _— ¿_ Pasa algo Yuri? _—_ escuchó la pregunta mas no respondiéndola, al contrario Mila fue completamente ignorada y abandonada a mitad del camino por un Yuri que salió corriendo dirigiéndose a los baños.

Cerrando con vigor, se encontraba en una de las casetas de baño del instituto, en un increíble estado.

Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, sintiéndose raro ante aquella sensación, el cuerpo y la mente le estaban jugando en contra, esperando por ello a calmarse y así poder continuar el día normalmente.

Sujetó con fuerza su rostro entre unas húmedas manos _—¿_ Qué carajos pasa contigo, Yuri?

 _Lunes. Por la tarde._

 _—_ Abuelo, ya llegué _—_ al entrar a su casa, dejó sus pertenencias a un lado dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba el hombre que lo crió.

 _—_ Yurochka, bienvenido. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? ¿Ya has hecho amigos? Además de Mila, claro _—_ finalizó con una sonrisa.

Desde niño ha tenido un mal relacionamiento con las personas, una de las razones de la misma fue por la muerte de sus padres.

Esa tragedia dio inicio a una vida junto con su abuelo Nikolai, quien trató de llenar el vacío en el corazón del niño a como dé lugar.

En el presente, Yuri sigue siendo el chico obstinado, antisocial y rebelde, sin embargo cuando se encuentran los dos juntos, nota la alegría y la satisfacción del pelirrubio al tener al menos a una persona quien lo apoya.

 _—_ Esa bruja no cuenta _—_ respondió al instante.

Riendo se sentó junto a él en la mesa _—_ Aunque digas eso, la quieres mucho, ¿no es así?

Solo bufó.

 _—_ De acuerdo, Yurochka, estaré afuera por unas horas. Regresaré en la noche, si quieres salir también recuerda bloquear todas las puertas _—_ al escuchar eso, vio a su abuelo dejar su hogar, teniéndola toda para él.

Odiaba esos momentos en donde lo dejaba, aunque sea por trabajo, se sentía solo. Pero odiaba más, el hecho de tener que llamar a la pelirroja para que lo acompañase.

 _—_ _Oww, lo siento Yuri, unos compañeros de clases y yo salimos. De hecho, nos acompañaron algunos chicos y chicas de la siguiente clase, si quieres te nos puedes unir. Incluso hay personas ajenas al instituto_ _—_ dijo al otro lado de la línea _—_ _No te invité desde un principio suponiéndome que me rechazarías pero, ¿qué dices? Estamos en el McDonald's de la calle 5ta._

 _—_ Tsk! ¿Es en serio? Ni se por qué te llames _—s_ intió una ligera indignación, ya que esa fue la primera vez en ser rechazado por su amiga.

Mila solo sonrió al escuchar aquel tono característico que indica la finalización de una llamada.

 _—_ Era un amigo, de primer año, vendrá con nosotros _—_ comentó pícaramente.

 _—_ Genial, mientras más personas, ¡mejor! _—_ gritó emocionado un muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos azules.

 _—_ Esto no es una fiesta, cállate hermano _—_ fue regañado.

 _Por la noche, ese mismo día._

 _— ¿_ Qué hago aquí? _—_ se encontraba frente al local mencionado por la pelirroja.

Al finalizar la conversación, mencionó unas cuantas maldiciones hacia aquella chica que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enfadar.

Pero eso no cambió el hecho de que esa noche más que nunca, la nostalgia por no tener a ninguno de sus padres con él,invadía cada rincón de su habitación.

El intenso aire que respiraba logró que, también, la intranquilidad llenara su mente poco a poco, fue por ello que decidió seguir los pasos de su amiga y es así como terminó en el lugar de comidas rápidas.

— Yuri, viniste—Mila se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrubio a gran velocidad, haciendo que durante el abrazo dado por la misma, terminara en un golpe contra los fríos azulejos del recinto.

Yurio gruñó de dolor, por el impacto y por la risa escandalosa que escapaban de los labios de la mujer encima suyo.

— Vamos, apártate bruja—ante lo ocurrido se maldijo por el hecho de haberla escuchado y estar allí, cuando de repente siente una mano tocar su espalda.

El ruso levantó la vista encontrándose con un hombre de ojos azules, quien le extendía una mano para ayudarlo.

Volvió a sentir una oleada extraña en su pecho, al igual que con el chico del instituto por la mañana. A pesar, de que eran personas diferentes.

— Relaja tu bella sien, pareces un gatito enojado—escuchando aquel insulto, inmediatamente golpeó la mano extendida, levantando su cuerpo del suelo para dirigirse a la salida del local.

— Espera, no hagas caso a mi hermano—era otra voz, y otra mano la que ahora lo sujetaba de un brazo—Está acostumbrado a tratar de esa manera a las personas.

— Tsk! Pues, tiene un mal hábito—respondió de prisa, dándose cuenta a quién se dirigía un tiempo después—Tú…

— Je, si, ¿yo?—sonrió, algo confundido— Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, un gusto—extendió una mano esperando por una respuesta.

— Yuri… Yuri Plisetsky—devolvió el saludo.

Algo impedía que Yurio apartara su mirada de aquel muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, aunque sus ojos encontraron un nuevo objetivo. La persona que no se inmutó durante toda la presentación que acabada de ocurrir.

— ¿Ya puedo presentarme, hermanito?—acercándose a Yuri, lo atrajo hacia él sin previo aviso— Mi nombre es Jean… Jean-Jacques Leroy, pero puedes llamarme JJ.

JJ, apodo extraño pero de alguna extraña manera encajaba perfectamente a quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

— Quítame las manos de encima.

Dándose unos pasos hacia atrás y levantando las manos en forma de protesta, fue alejándose lentamente del pelirrubio, quien se encontraba fulminando con sus bellos ojos a su querida amiga. Por otro lado, ella, ubicada ya en la mesa junto a los demás solo lo observaba sonriendo.

Presentía que algo había despertado en el chico antisocial.

Pero, no sabía quién de las dos personas presentes allí, era la responsable.


End file.
